Her Majesty's revenge
by im-a-freaking-spy
Summary: Resya has had enough of being shamed and is tired of not being more respected as the eldest Midford. On the eve of her return from years on the run, she decides to take action, even if it costs her soul. With the help of a demon, Resya will exact her revenge: the death of Lady Elizabeth Midford.
1. Her Majesty, Contract

The girl lays unmoving on the ground, flawless white sheets billowing out around her motionless body. It is dark, with moonlight shining dull from the windows. Her face is covered, all but orange hair peeking out. She appears sleeping, though she is not. A slithering snake crawls it's way up her arm, yet she remains completely still.  
"What isss your wisssh," a voice hisses softly, yet venomously.  
"I want," comes the girl's voice in reply, "I want my revenge."  
"Are you willing?" The snake asks, slithering closer to her neck, wrapping itself around her throat.  
She wheezes. "Yes," she croaks out.  
The snake tightens around her throat yet she still does not struggle against it. "Sssso, you know of the contracts between humansss and demonsss? You know of the consssistencesss?"  
"Yes," She says forcefully. "I accept!" She screams out.  
The snake remains quiet, dancing around she neck, then untangling itself from it's death choke. It moves away from her body, crawling into the shadows. There is a sound, and the voice that comes next sounds like it is coming from higher up, as if from a person now. "You have a strong soul," It says, "It will make one hell of a feast."  
Pain etches itself into the girl's stomach. She shrieks, withering in pain, her back arched. She continues to howl, darkness creeping into her vision. The voice whispers one last thing before she blacks out: "I accept as well."

* * *

I waken to sunlight streaming in through the windows. There is a block in my memory, and I can't remember going to sleep last night. I'm lying on the floor. How did I get on the floor? I sit up, a sharp pain suddenly on my stomach. The sheets I sleep on are blood-splattered scarlet, blood dripping from my stomach, where my bellybutton is. I smear away the red fluid until there is a visible tattoo that I never remember having. Its is a six-point star inside a thick-lined triangle. I run my hand over the purple ink, but it is in fact not ink, not even a tattoo, but like a scar, branding my skin.  
"What... the hell?" I mutter.  
"A sign of our contract," I voice from the shadows of the golden curtains says.  
"Who's there?" I say. "Show yourself!"  
A figure steps out into the light. A tall, slender man with dirty blonde hair. His dark blue eyes shine mischievously.  
"Who are you?" I ask, my tone demanding. "What are you doing in my chambers? Tell me now!"  
"My Lady," He says, a hand placed over where his heart would be. He takes a slight bow. "Please forgive me for the intrusion, but I prepared your morning tea."  
That's when I notice that he holds a platter in his other hand. Atop it sits a steaming teapot and a tea cup on a saucer. I get distracted by the intriguing, fancy design on the pot and matching cup. The way the black and white swirls together, yet kept apart by the barely noticeable thin lines of gold. I shake my head.  
"I do not drink tea this early in the morning," I say, "And do not call me your Lady! Now tell me who you are this instant!"  
"If you do not wish to by called 'My Lady', I shan't call you that. Do you prefer 'Your Majesty'?"  
"Quit avoiding my questions!" I shout, pointing an accusing index finger in the man's direction, "Who are you, or so help me, I will call the police!"  
He doesn't reply, only walks towards me at a rapid pace. I shrink back, backing away. "Stay away for me!"  
He comes closer and closer, his hand outstretched to grab me. I close my eyes shut. "Don't lay a finger on me, you creep!" I shout. I expect a cold hand to clamp around me at any second, but nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes only to see the man's icy blue gaze on me, inches from my face. He's bent down to my level on the floor.  
I stare back, unflinching. He straitens himself and moves away, taking another bow and saying, "As you wish." He meets my eyes again. "Your Majesty."  
We remain in silence. I stand, holding my sheet over my chest to feel more clothed than my thin sleepwear permits.  
"Very peculiar," I say at last. "You refuse to tell me who you are, yet you treat my like I'm your master, obeying my every wish. Why?"  
"You are my master," He replies. "And I cannot answer you on who I am because you have yet to name me."  
"Named you? Like an owner names a pet? That's a repulsive idea."  
"So you wish to give me free will over my name choice?" He asks.  
"I see no reason why anyone should name another human being as if they were their slave. And I have no idea as to why you insist that I am your master."  
"You honestly don't remember?" He says. "Our contract?"  
"Contract?" I ask. "I don't know the slightest of what you are talking about."  
He removes a white glove from his left hand, revealing a scar that matches the one found on my midsection.  
Finally, the memories click into place, and I remember.  
"I...I remember now." I say shakily. "You're a demon. We made a contract." I lift my shirt to reveal the scar on my stomach. "And you're going to help me seek my revenge."  
"Quite correct, Your Majesty." He replies. "I live to serve you. And once our contract is complete, your soul shall be mine." His lips curl into a small, wry smile, almost evil.  
"Fine," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "My life is meaningless anyway, but to exact my revenge upon my sister. You"re free to have my soul when that is complete."  
"That is no longer your decision to make. Your soul will be mine, no matter if you wanted it to be or not."  
I snort. "Well it _is_ okay. Now, the matter of your name; what did your previous master call you?"  
"Ashura." He answers.  
"Then you will continue being Ashura. Welcome to the Midford Manor."


	2. Her Majesty, Prankster

**3 Months Later**

* * *

"Is this really necessary, Your Majesty?" Ashura leans forward in the cramped space of where we hide in a cabinet.

I wave away his concerns with a swipe of my hand. "You may be a demon, Ashura, but patience is still a virtue."

"Forgive me," he says, "But I see no point in pulling childish pranks on Lady Elizabeth."

"Yes, well, though her death is what I seek, I wish to savor my vengeance. A quick death heeds little rewards."

"I suppose," Ashura says quietly, "That will make your soul the more tastier."

"Oh, I just love it when you salivate over my soul," I say. "Oh, here she comes. Shh!"

Lady Elizabeth walks into the room, followed by her maid, which I never bothered to learn the name of. It is a common fact to me and Ashura that Elizabeth is not in any Demonic contract with her maid.

"Tea Time, My Lady," her maid says. This was one reason I did not wish to be called "My Lady".

"Oh, yay!" Elizabeth seemed genuinely excited about this. "And then later we are going to visit Ceil, correct?"

Ceil, I had learned, was a common topic with Lady Elizabeth. Ceil Phantomhive was also our cousin, and Elizabeth's betrothed. He was technically supposed to be my betrothed, but actually, a matter of blood deemed me not fit to marry the Earl Phantomhive, and so Elizabeth, having pure Midford blood, became the next inline. It wasn't like I was in love with him, but it was more for honorary matters. Sure, he was cute, in a little kid way. But he was short and always wore an eye-patch for unknown reasons. He also had this mysteriousness about him, keeping to himself. And I won't even start on his Butler and servants.

"Quite correct, My Lady. But I have received word from Sebastian that a terrible accident has taken away the Earl's memories from the past few months. He has advised that we not mention this the his Lord, so his memory can heal on it's own."

"That's peculiar," Lady Elizabeth states, "At any rate, I'll be happy to see Ceil. It's been awhile; Where has he been these last few weeks?"

"I'm not sure, Lady Elizabeth, but per Sebastian's request, we best not mention it."

Elizabeth nods. She has already taken a seat, her tea cup and saucer in front of her.

A movement underneath the clothed table catches the attention of Lady Elizabeth's maid.

"Lady Elizabeth, I believe there is something under the table," She says. She moves to swipe away the bottom of the cloth to check under the table. In that instant, a snake's head pops out.

Elizabeth Shrieks and abruptly pushes herself away from the table in fear. Her manner is unladylike, and causes a laugh to rise in my throat.

A gloved hand clamps around my mouth. Ashura, keeping us from being found out.

That's the best part about all this: Lady Elizabeth never catches me (or should I say us?), so she actually thinks she's being haunted.

The snake hisses at the maid I don't know the name of, but she remains calm. Then with precision I've never seen but from Ashura, she grabs the snake by where the neck would be located, and quickly shoves it in the nearest vase that probably costs a fortune.

Elizabeth is near tears when the maid comes over to comfort her, already called for someone to take the vased snake away.

"Would you like to go now to visit Lord Phatomhive?" She asks in a soothing voice that almost made me want to nod along.

Elizabeth nods, and her maid takes out a handkerchief to wipe away the forming tears under Lady Elizabeth's eyes.

When they have left the room, I immediately burst out in laughter, falling, yet catching myself, out of the hiding spot.

"Oh, that was a grand performance!" I laugh. "On the verge of tears!"

"Yes, I suppose it was... funny," Ashura forces a smile.

"Laugh, you idiot. Even if you didn't think it was deserving of your approval of laughter, humans like to have someone laughing right along side them." I say. I fall on the floor on my back, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I do not think I can muster laughing unless it was a direct order." He replies. I can hear the smile in his voice.

I sigh. "Whatever. Ashura, answer me this: how old are you?"

He wavers. "fifteen. May I ask why you question this?"

I don't answer. "Would that be in Earth years? Or whatever demon years you have?"

"I believe they are both the same," he says.

"Well, that surely explains a lot about your lack of knowledge in common humanities," I grunt.

"I'm sorry if this displeases you," Is all Ashura says in reply.

"Yeah, well you have a lot to learn about humanity, Ashura." I say.

"Information as such seems pointless for my lifestyle, " He says, tagging on a "Your Majesty" to the end for good measure.

Ignoring his last comment, I reply, "By the way, if you're only fifteen, hows come you look and act like an adult? The aura of sophistication coming from you is almost unbearable, you know."

He sighs, barely audible, but it sounds like he's slightly annoyed. "I am a demon. We do not age the same as you humans."

"You don't have to say that every time, you know. I _know_ your a demon, Ashura. Don't have to rub it in."

Silence.

"You know what I think, Ashura?" I say at last.

"No, I don't. I cannot read minds.." He replies.

I laugh and open my eyes to find the ocean in which is known as the not-at-all-demonic-looking eyes of Ashura. "Well for one, for a demon you have an excellent sense of humor."

"But of course," He replies. I sit up and grin mischievously at him, like someone does when that someone is planning something possibly, or not possibly but only slightly, evil-ish.

"Actually, I was thinking I, too, should pay my dear amnesic cousin a visit."


	3. Her Majesty, visitor

Terribly sorry about this extremely late update!

1\. I actually have started the manga, thank you for recommending

and 2. for those who don't know: Black Butler now has a "3rd season" called Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, that takes place during the Noah's Ark Circus arc form the manga

and now, without further a-due, read on ;)

* * *

"What do you want?" is the first thing out of my dearest cousin's mouth when he sees me. He's got this irritated look on his face, and I know how much he distastes for visitors, much less one's that are related to that annoyance Elizabeth.

I do the appropriate thing in the presence of the Earl Phantomhive, which is to say I bowed, in the slightest. "Geez, you make it sound like I'm here to bug you, Ciel," I reply with an unnoticeably sly smirk, emphasizing his name.

I stand humbly at the bottom of the grand stairs of the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel at the top, looking down upon me, with his Butler (Sebastian, I believe his name was) right beside him. I swear, those two are attached at the hip. I don't think I've ever seen Ceil after the accident without him.

Ciel grunts, unhappy with my response. "Please make your visit short, Lady Reysa." I can tell he wishes he could just say no. "I have arrangements for a Costume Ball later this evening." He turns to the side, and all I see is the side of his face with the fancy eye-patch. He doesn't wear a smile though, which isn't unusual.

"Oh, yes, I have heard tale of this Costume Ball at the Trancy Estate. What are you going as, Ceil?"

He doesn't answer, only proceeds to walk away, and I am left to follow him.

* * *

The matters that happened after are such: tea is served, as well as delicious sweets prepared by the almost inhuman butler, who I learn is in fact named Sebastian. Simple matters are discussed and then it's time for Ceil to leave and me to go home.

"It was a pleasure, as always," I say to Ceil before I gather myself into the carriage. "I will see you again soon, I hope?" I tease.

"But of course," Ciel replies, barely keeping his composure.

"Oh, and Ceil? Do tell Alois I said hello, would you?"

His expression changes to something I can't read. He doesn't comment, only says "Yes." and then we exchange farewells and then I'm headed back to the Midford Manor.

* * *

I plop myself down in the plush throne-like seat with a huff, completely unlady-like, something that would probably get me scolded by my mother for.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Ashura asks. He had been concerned for me going over to the Phantomhive Estate unaccompanied. I think he was genuinely worried for me, for reasons I don't know of.

"Oh, yes, perfectly fine." I pull off the heels I've had to wear all day. "My feet are killing me though, and having to wear this fancy dress all day, really? How do people even pull this off?" I sigh again and lean my head back. "This is why I seldom leave the Manor."

"So are you alright?" Ashura repeats.

"No, I'm exhausted and I just wish to sleep for the next century undisturbed and never having to wear one of this uncomfortable dresses again."

"I unfortunately cannot understand what you are going through at the current moment, but, sorry any how." is his humorous-without-smile response.

"Yeah, thanks," I say. I get up and turn my back to Ashura. "Do me a favor and unbutton this, will you?"

He does so, gently moving my red hair to the side. He awaits for my next command.

"Now leave," I say, not quite harshly as you may think. "Ready a hot bath for me."

* * *

"Your Majesty, if I may ask, how do you know Alois Trancy? You should know he is in a contract with a demon as well." Ashura says later that night as I ready for bed.

"Of course I know." I reply. "And he is a dear childhood friend. Was, I suppose is the right word."

My mind flashes to those nights spent scoring the streets with Alois and Luka. It's a grim reminder that I'm not actually the next in line for this family. It reminds me that while it isn't Elizabeth's fault that her blood is pure and mine isn't, that fact should be irreverent. My anger and hatred bubbles inside me. I let it build and then release in one sigh.

"I'm tired," I declare throwing my hands in the air and falling back onto the bed.

Once settled in, Ashura blows out the candle saying, "Goodnight, Your Majesty."

He steps out of the room and is beginning to shut the door when my memory flashes again; images of the dead and the village in carnage and among it all is the satisfied grin of Alois.

"Wait!" I call, scared. "Ashura, wait!"

The almost closed door opens again and light floods the dark room. In the darkness I can easily make out Ashura's watery blue eyes.

"Ashura, please stay until I fall asleep," I say, suddenly frightened to be alone.

"As you wish."

* * *

**Sorry for stealing the Ceil/Sebby ending, but I just had to, it was too cute.  
Also, sorry for the confusing connection between Reyas and Alois, and the other confusing thing about not being pure blood, but it will be explained in a later chapter.  
Please review, and again, sorry for the late update!**


	4. Her Majesty, memories

**I really am quite terrible at updating, aren't I? Sorry.**

That night I'm haunted by memories I had long ago tried to drown out. I knew I was a terrible child, though it wasn't my fault. My father shamed me and my step mother hated me, but she was too kind to let me die and too proud to let anyone know I wasn't her own child. My carrot-colored hair was a dead give away that one of the Midford's had had an affair, but they managed to pass it off as a gene carried from my (real biological) father's side, my great grandmother also being an irregular redhead.  
I had finally had enough of the scornful looks I was given, tired of being locked away at parties, of being shamed and treated as less than human. I was through. So I left the Midford Manner for what I thought was the last time. When I met Alois, he seemed to know what he was doing, the whole living on his own. Of course, there was Luka too, but he was a bit clingy when it came to Alois so to me they were one in the same.  
"Your orange hair is too easily spotted," he complained when I had first asked to join him on-the-run. "Well your bleach-blonde hair isn't much better," I retorted. "It's not 'bleach-blonde'," Alois argued back, pulling a few long strands down to eye level and studying them. That was the start of our friendship.  
Years later, it had all ended in a burning carnage, the smell of burnt flesh penetrating my nightmare to relive the memory in the fullest. I had voted against Alois's plan, but he had done it anyway, and after his discovering Luka and going mostly insane, that was when I knew I needed to take my leave of absence.  
Returning to the Manner was never part of the plan, it's never part of anyone's running away plans to return home. I was met with more hate, though I was still accepted back. Little Elizabeth had grown and was now engaged to be married to Ciel Phantomhive, in many, many years of course. This angered me the most, that my being the elder no longer matter. It, in fact, had never matter, since I was only father's daughter, a mistake that still haunts him.  
I felt as if I had been stripped of what was rightfully mine, nothing seemed more important than regaining my title and honor and ridding my life of my half sister. It was the night of my return, in the height of my anger and distraught that I made the contract with Ashura and sealed both mine and Elizabeth's fates.

* * *

I woke to sunlight streaming through the opened drapes and wondered who the hell even dared.  
"Ashura," I half whined, "I am _not_ a morning person."  
Removing the comforter that concealed my face, I saw that it was not Ashura, but an unexpected and unwanted visitor.  
"Oh, g-good morning, Father," I manged through my distrust and loathing for him. "What brings you here?"  
He was already dressed up in suit and tie despite the early hour, and he seemed a rather sour mood, probably because of my presence. Father cleared his throat before speaking. "You have received invite to the Trancy Estate for afternoon tea tomorrow, Reysa."  
The Trancy Estate. So he had finally caught wind of my return to the Midford Manner, given that it wasn't public information.  
"Is there any particular reason you are delivering this news personally?" I asked in a cold tone. I had sat up in bed and we were now staring daggers at each other, daring the other to to disrespect first.  
"It has come to my atention," he said after a brief pause, "that you seem to have recently visited Phantomhive. I would appreciate for you to not do this again."  
He began to walk toward the door, dismissing the rest of the conversation. I bit back shouting at him to stay the hell out of my business; instead I merely said, "Why?"  
He turned and faced me again. "We don't want people getting the wrong idea, do we?" he simply said.  
"Always caring what everyone else thinks," I muttered. I could tell Father had heard me, but he ignored my last comment as he left the room.  
Once alone, I flopped back onto my pillow, quite unladylike, and let out a long sigh, keeping the rest of my comments restricted to thoughts only.  
"Ashura, remind me to make a list of people you are not to let in when I'm sleeping," I told my butler when he brought morning tea.  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Ashura bowed and left me to myself to ready for the not busy day.  
I dressed in casual wear, which is to say I pulled on pants and a blouse, something rarely found on women. I sort of like going against the flow.  
The rest of the day was uneventful, though my morning encounter left a bitter taste in my mouth.  
Going to sleep that night, I hoped and wished for a peaceful slumber, one not haunted by my past.

* * *

"We could do it, ya know," Alois was beyond himself, "Burn the whole ungrateful lot of 'em!"  
Luka voice his agreement loudly, in totally favor of Alois's idea.  
"well, maybe... maybe not. It seems..." I stumbled to find the right words.  
"Are you saying those bastards should live?" Alois turned on me.  
"Well, they aren't all terrible people," I said in a whisper.  
That had been my lame attempt at stopping Alois. I suppose while it had been his wish, he hadn't been the one to contract with the demon who destroyed the whole town. It was his fault, and yet he was not to blame.  
"Hey,... Alois..." I said in a whisper, on the verge of tears. The blonde haired little boy had blue eyes filled with tears that were spilling over his cheeks and splashing to the ground. In his arms he cradled the unmoving little child named Luka. He had gotten what he had wanted, both of them, yet they lost so much that day. I left without saying anything more than: "Hey, Alois."


	5. UPDATE

**Hey! Its been a long while hasn't it? Super duper sorryyy!**

**I'm considering picking this fanfiction back up, but if no one's really interested in reading it, I'll be less motivated to do so**

**Cons:**  
**-Are there really any? And if there where, does it matter? As far as I know, no one is shoving your face into a computer and forcing you to read my stories,,,**

**Pros:**  
**-More**  
**-Better writing**  
**-Longer chapters? (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tell me what you want ! **


End file.
